Charm Blue
by justyouraveragewriter44
Summary: It's such a cute flower. Arthur would most definitely love it. Especially if Frey gave one to him. Too bad he was allergic to it.


It was a crisp summer afternoon. Frey was standing in her shop booth, Arthur was leaning on the booth's wall next to her, writing notes in his small star shaped notebook while Frey talked to a customer.

"a wolf's fang? Hmm…"

"That's a great item." Frey says to the customer "It's strong, and unchipped. you could use it as a great material for accessories or upgrades."

"Hmm...How's 236 dollars sound?" The customer asks

"Sounds very reasonable." Frey replies

"Alright, I'll take it." The customer grabs the fang and hands Frey 236 dollars.

"Thank you, come again!" Frey says as the customer walks away.

"You seem to have gotten very good at this." Arthur said looking up at her. I think you can start working this booth on your own from now on."

Frey didn't like the sound of that, she didn't want Arthur to stop coming. She liked it when Arthur was in the booth, helping her, giving her advice on trade tactics, standing close to her. A woman began walking up to the booth, when Frey got an idea. As the woman began to browse the items, Frey put her elbows on the counter and leaned in very close to the woman. "Hi! Welcome to my shop. See anything you like? Oh we've got a lot of stuff here. take your time!"

The woman leaned back a little. "Um… How bout this turnip?"

"That'll be 200 dollars." Frey said quickly

"two hundred? Isn't that a little high?"

"Nope, that's how much I bought it for, so that's how much i'm selling it for." Frey cocked her head to the side and smiled. "So you want it?"

"Uhh…" The woman took a step back "I think i'll pass this time."

"Wait, ma'am!" Arthur said

The woman looked at him, eyebrows scrunched in confusion from what had just occurred.

"Forgive us, we read the price wrong. It's only twenty dollars, which is quite a steal for a level 2 turnip."

"Twenty dollars? Okay that works more with my budget…" She handed arthur twenty dollars, trying to stay as far away from Frey-who was still smiling at her with a deranged look on her face-as possible during the process."

"Thank you." Arthur said as he handed her the turnip. "Please forgive us for this mishap, it won't happen again."

As the woman hurried away, Arthur sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at Frey. She rubbed the back of her neck, an innocent looking smile on her face. "I guess I still need a few more pointers."

Arthur stared at her. He knew this wasn't a mistake. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Frey rocked back and forth on her heels, her hands behind her back. She looked at the ground. Her smile never leaving her face. "Mayyyybe."

Arthur was going to say something, but the way she rocked back and forth like a child made her look so cute he couldn't help but laugh. "You're too cute sometimes. If you did not want me to stop helping you with the shop, you needed only to say so."

A small blush rose in her cheeks. She loved it when he called her cute. "Well, I know for next time. but for now…" She held out a few flowers towards him. "Here."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Are these for me?"

Frey looked down at the ground and smiled "Yeah, I grew a bunch of them this past spring, so I thought maybe you'd like some. I picked the cutests ones I had."

Arthur smiled and reached out to take them. "Thank you, Frey." He brushed his hand against hers as he grabbed the flowers. Frey's smile widened as she felt his touch. Arthurs did as well. Frey looked down and noticed something hanging out of Arthurs pocket. "What's that?"

Arthur followed her gaze. "Oh nothing, just a pair of glasses." He pulls them out with his free hand to show her. Frey takes them and examines them. "Always have a spare on you don't you Arthur?" She says with a smirk

Arthur smiled. "I suppose I do." He watches as Frey continues to examine them. "You may have them if you want. I have 3 other pairs just like it."

Frey looks up on him and smiles "Okay, thank you. Maybe they'll make me look more businessy…" She puts them on. Arthur's eyes widen. Frey not only looked cute in them, but beautiful, and very business-like. He lost his breath looking at her.

Frey giggled, then noticed Forte walking up to the booth. "Hey Forte! Welcome!"

"Hello Frey. Nice glasses. You look very professional. Did Arthur give them to you?"

Both girls look at Arthur. He smiles and gives a small nod. That's all he's able to do, his breath hasn't come back yet. As the girls go back to talking, Arthur tries to inhale several times, but no matter how hard he tries, air will not fill his lungs. Nearly immediately he begins to feel lightheaded. He leans against the wall. His body feels as heavy as stone. He knows what's happening, he's having an attack, something he hasn't had since he was a young child. '_Why...am I...' _He thinks. He looks down at the flowers in his hand that Frey gave him, and immediately he notices a blue flower in the middle of the bunch. One he didn't notice before. It's encircled by all the other white pink and yellow flowers. As he looks at the flower he hears one of the girls call his name. He looks up and sees both of them staring at him.

"Arthur?" Frey says "Arthur, are you okay?" She takes a step closer to him "You're wheezing…"

Arthur tries to speak but nothing but a series of horrible coughs escape his lips. His vision blurs and his legs give out from under him and he falls to the floor with a loud thud.

"Arthur?!" Frey yells. Forte jumps over the counter into the shop as Frey rushes over and kneels next to Arthur.

"This is bad." Forte says "I'll go get Dr. Jones." Forte ran out of the booth and headed for the clinic.

Frey lifts Arthurs head from the ground and sets it on her lap. "Arthur what happened?!"

Arthur was in agony, he couldn't breathe, but he looked up at Frey forced two words out.

"Ch-Charm...B-Blue…"

As he spoke those two words, Frey understood immediately. she looked at the flowers She had given him not five minutes before that were laying next to him, and saw one blue flower with a relative shape of a bell: A charm blue.

Frey knocked the flowers away from Arthur as fast as she could. "Stay with me Arthur. C'mon stay with me!"

Arthur stared up at the ceiling. His face nearly as blue as the flower, his lungs feeling like they're about to explode. He could feel himself slipping away.

"Arthur?! Arthur No! C'mon Stay with me, Jones is on his way just stay with me."

Arthur found Frey's hand and weakly squeezed it. His windpipe closed as he continued to struggle to breathe. His vision started to fade.

"Arthur No! Don't do this, just hang in there a little bit longer, Please Arthur please! just stay with me!"

But he couldn't. Not anymore. his whole body was numb, no air was going thru his body whatsoever. The last thing he heard was Frey screaming his name,

then everything went black.

* * *

When Arthur awoke, he was in the clinic in a bed. It was late night, the moonlight shone thru the windowpanes. He took a slow deep breath, he was relieved to feel the air making it into his lungs. He saw movement from the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head towards it and saw Nancy. She turned her head towards him and smiled. "Oh thank goodness, you're finally awake! Pico!" Pico instantaneously appeared next to Nancy. "Yes?"

"Pico, go tell Frey to come down here, Arthur's awake."

"He is?!" Pico turned around and saw Arthur looking at her. She smiled "Hey! welcome back to the land of the living! For a moment there I thought you were definitely gonna join me here in the spirit world. I would've been fine with it, I need some more ghost friends. But Frey wouldn't not have been happy."

"Speaking of Frey…" Nancy said "Go bring her down here, she'll definitely want to see him."

"Oh yeah! Okay, be back in a jiffy." Pico Disappeared and headed off to get Frey.

"That was a close one Arthur." Nancy said "If you hadn't told Frey what the problem was, we never would've been able to figure it out in time to save you. We barely made it as it is. We had to make a special medicine from scratch. Good thing Jones has seen this once before. It was a long time ago but his mind is still very sharp."

Nancy was interrupted by Pico appearing out of nowhere. "She's coming!"

Just as Pico said that, the door swung opened. Frey, still in her pajamas stood in the doorway, her hand holding open the door.

"She's heeeeeere!" Pico said

"Arthur!" Frey said. She ran to his bedside and knelt down. "Arthur, you're finally awake."

Nancy smiled "C'mon Pico, let's give these two some space."

"Awwww, but I wanna see what happens!"

"C'mon young lady, lets go upstairs." Nancy insists

"All Riiiiight" Pico reluctantly follows Nancy upstairs.

Once both Pico and Nancy were upstairs, Arthur spoke in a soft voice. "H-How long was I out?"

"About 2 days…"

Arthur lets that sink in him for a moment, before trying to slowly sit up.

"Don't push yourself Arthur, you need to rest."

"I'm...Alright." He gets into a full sitting position. His head starts swimming. He closes his eyes and wills the sensation away before opening his eyes once more. This time he takes in Frey's whole appearance. Her hair is disheveled, and her eyes are red and swollen, with light bags under them. As if she's been crying and hasn't slept for the last two days.

"Have you slept?"

Frey lowers her head "No…"

"Frey you have to sleep, It's not good for your health to not sleep."

"Says the man who barely sleeps an hour a week."

"I'll try to get more rest if you do. Now you need to get some sleep. Go home. We can talk in the morning."

Frey violently shakes her head. "I can't sleep, Not with you in here like this…"

Arthur stares at her face, he notices she's wearing the glasses he gave her. He can't believe he didn't notice this before. He smiles and slightly chuckles. Frey looks up at him. "What's so funny?"

Arthur's smile slightly widens "You look so cute in those glasses, I don't know if I told you that before."

In normal circumstances Frey would have been blushing and smiling like crazy at that comment, but this time it does nothing but brings tears to her eyes.

"Frey?" Arthur said "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

Frey closed her eyes tightly, her tears threatening to fall. She took a sharp intake of breath. "I'm so sorry Arthur…"

Arthur tilted his head to the side a little, a small slightly sad smile formed on his lips. "Frey...You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do!" Frey raised her voice "I am the one who gave you those flowers! I am the one who put you in here! I am the one who caused you to have an allergic reaction!, I! I…"

Frey balls up the sheets on the bed in her fists, and hangs her head, as a sob escapes her lips. Her tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"I nearly killed you…"

Arthurs face turns slightly serious. "Frey." He reaches out his hand towards her face. He hesitates for half a second, before taking his thumb and wiping away her tears.

Frey looks up at him. Once her tears are dry, Arthur gently cups her cheek in his hand. "You were trying to do something nice for me.

You didn't know I was allergic to Charm Blues. You couldn't have known. None of this is your fault. If anything it's my fault for not telling you. You cannot blame this on yourself."

Frey stared at him, then leaned into his touch and nodded. "Okay…"

Arthur smiled "Good." He stared into Freys eyes for a long time He could see the doubt still in them, but it was slowly fading. He wanted to kiss her, that's all he wanted to do for months, but he didn't know if she felt the same way he did, and the last thing he ever wanted to do was ruin the friendship they did have by making her feel uncomfortable around him due to his hasty actions. After what seemed like an eternity Arthur finally spoke. "Come here…" He leaned down, pulled her up to a sitting position on the bed, then pulled her into an embrace. Frey froze for a second, not expecting this, then she smiled. this is what she wanted for a long time, for him to hold her like this. She hopes that one day he'll hold her like this all the time, but for now, this will do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back, tightly, like she never wanted to let him go.

Arthur smiled and spoke into her ear. " Now I need you to get some sleep. Okay? You need to be well rested for when you open the shop again."

Frey smirks and pulls away just enough so she can look at his face. "Will you be there to make sure I don't overprice things and scare off the customers again?"

Arthur laughs at that for several moments. Frey begins laughing too. Once their laughter subsides, Arthur smiles and leans his forehead against hers.

"Always"

**Soooo... I was trying to raise my relationship level with Arthur In RF4 and i was giving him a boatload of stuff, and one thing I gave him was a Charm Blue flower that I grew. Little did I know that those flowers are poisonous. (Yet they also give you RP...Someone explain that logic to me. 0_o) After I gave him some antidote, the first thing that popped in my head was allergies, and thus this is what came out of that thought. I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
